What Could Have Happened
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: This is a one-shot lemon fic as to what could have happened if Saito and Louise decided to take things further, while they were on the boat. My second attempt at a lemon, hope you all enjoy! Leave me a review if you want, and let me know what you all think!


**Okay! So this is my second attempt at a lemon-fic!**

**This may be my third attempt for some of you-if you count my poorly written one in my "yet another cinderella story fic", as one, and my "Happy Birthday Saito", fic as one, but I count this as my second lemon. **

**Anyways, this fic is centred around the events of the famous boat scene, and what could have happened if Saito and Louise took things further. **

**It's not as long as my 3-shot lemon fic "Happy Birthday Saito", but I think some of the sentences written there, are also written here. **

**I think I may have repeated some words here and there, so I apologize for that if it starts getting annoying after a while Dx**

**So as always, read/review/like it/love it/hate it/flame it/fave it/follow it OR...just read it :) it's totally up to you guys :)**

**I really hope you all enjoy-I think I've talked enough, and I don't remember anything else that I have to say soo...yeah :)**

**On to the story then! And see u all next time! **

**Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake x)**

"Speech"-In Quotations

_Thoughts-In Italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Louise<strong>

"I...haven't fallen in love...after all Saito thinks more about that maid, than me...", I whimper to myself, and then pull the covers over my head. All of a sudden they're pulled back, and I look up through tear-filled eyes, at Saito's dazzling blue ones. "Louise, let's go", he says, as he kneels on the dock, and offers me his hand. "Saito..."? I ask as I sit up in the boat, not believing my eyes for a moment. "Your sister has prepared a carriage for us", he says, as he continues to offer me his hand. I look at him, and then immediately turn away. "It doesn't matter...I don't care about you, anymore...", "What are you talking about"? he asks, a frown resonating in his voice. "I...can't tell my family about void magic...no matter how much I try, no one will acknowledge me...I've had it...", I whimper, as I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Oh, jeez...", Saito lets out a sigh, and then climbs into the boat. He take my hand in his and says, "Then i'll acknowledge you...i'll affirm your entire existence, so stand up already", I look at him in silence with a blush creeping up my cheeks, but quickly turn away again. He was lying. "Stop lying, considering you called that maid...", I huff. "Huh"? he says. "You like her more, right"? I ask him. "Are you stupid"?! he yells, making me whirl around and look at him. "Who are you calling stupid"?! "Who has to deal with your sister's temper"?! he growls, and then leans forward, making me lean away from him, as he says, "Who has to be a familiar of a flat chested master like you"?! "You've really said it now"! I growl.

"Yeah, I'll say more too! I'm tired of dealing with this war, missions, you becoming someone else's bride"! he yells. "Then, just go somewhere else, then"! He clenches his teeth together in frustration (were his cheeks turning pink?) and then yelps, "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT"! as he squeezes his eyes shut, making me gasp, flush, and cause my eyes to widen. "I _do_ love you-when I look at your face, my heart starts to race...that's what love is right? And for you to say something about a maid...", he says-his tone, unbelieving. I could only gasp, and he goes on. "Why do you think I am risking my life to protect you?! It's because I LOVE YOU"! and then jolts, as if realizing that he had said too much.

Flushing, he immediately he looks down, his bangs covering his eyes. I stare at him in shock, as I feel my own cheeks heat up. _What should I do?! Should I confess to Saito?!_ I think, desperately. Deciding against that, I tilt his face up to look at me. "If you are lying to me, then i'll kill you", I say. "It's not a lie"! he says, and then pulls me into a hug-my face pressed against his chest. "H-Hey, w-wait a s-second"! I push him away from me, and he falls backwards into the boat. "Y-You know...really...", I say, as he slowly straightens himself up, and looks at me exasperatedly. "Because you not only told your master that you like her, but the fact that you vowed your loyalty, y-y-you d-d-deserve a-a r-re-reward...", I say, flustered. He blinks at me in confusion, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

_He was making this so hard! _"O-O-Only t-t-this o-o-one t-t-time...", I say, as I force myself to look back at him. He blinks at me again, and I squeeze my eyes shut, yet again. "Y-Y-You c-c-can t-t-touch a-a-any p-p-p-part o-o-of y-y-your m-m-master's b-b-body"! I yelp, and he lets out something that was between a cry, and a happy yelp. "Let me die, now", I hear him say, and look at him to see that he had a perverted look on his face. _Maybe, this wasn't a good idea..._I think to myself. _But..._ Saito and I slowly lean in, and place our lips softly against each other's. He wraps his arms around me, and then pushes himself forward making me fall backwards into the boat, with him on top. Unbeknownst to the both of us, the boat slowly begins to drift along the water, but Saito was too busy kissing me to pay attention, and I was much too flustered at the moment.

He kisses my hair, and I twitch against him. _Okay, this wasn't a good idea-I don't want this, anymore._ "S-Saito, w-wait-", I whimper, but he doesn't listen, and continues to kiss the lock of hair, until he moves his lips to my ear and kisses my earlobe. "No, S-Saito, wait! H-Hey! I s-said, w-wait"! I say as I arch my back, and force him off of me. He smiles down at me and says, "I like you, I love you-I really love you", "Y-You...you really love me"? I ask in a small voice, as I flush. He nods still smiling, and I smile as well. "Really really really"? I ask him, and he kisses me in reply. I melt into it, but jump when I feel his hands begin to travel up my legs. "N-No you c-can't-no-you can't so suddenly"! I whimper, as he continues to run his hands, all along my legs-lifting up my blouse, and I writhe against him.

Letting out a moan, I whimper, "Don't get carried away-", as I wrap an arm around him, and he nuzzles, into my neck. "I love you Louise...I really love you...", he whispers, his voice muffled by my hair. "Saito...". He lifts his head up, and then smiles at me-his smoldering blue eyes, making me feel weak at the knees. I look at him, before turning away and flushing. "S-Stop, j-just st-staring a-at m-me-", I say, but then break off, and let out a little gasp when I feel his warm lips, on my neck. He kisses it softly, and then begins placing kisses all over it and I let out a sigh, and wrap my arms tighter around him-holding him closer, to myself. _That felt...so good..._ Relaxing into his embrace I close my eyes, but then jump when I feel him slide his tongue down my neck. "A-Ah-S-Saito, n-no-", I whine, and tangle my fingers in his hair to pull him off of me, but he wraps his arms tightly around me and doesn't let go.

"S-Saito-", I break off, as he slides his tongue up my neck, my chin, and then onto my cheek. He swirls it around for a bit, before lifting himself up to look at me, and then jolts. "Louise I-I'm so sorry-I got caught up in the moment...", he says awkwardly as he flushes, and looks away. I don't answer him, and just stare at him. He had a mixture of desperation, and shamefulness on his face...as if, he wanted, yet didn't want to do what he was doing to me, at the moment. _I didn't want to say that I wasn't feeling good, because I was...I loved the way he held me back there...I loved the way his hands felt on me...I loved everything about him...and now, he-_ "Hey-", I say, as I turn his face around to look at me. "I'm your master-and it's your duty to make me happy...and besides...this...is...y-your r-r-r-reward, i-i-isn't i-it"? I ask him, as I flush. He looks at me for a moment, before he says, "Louise, I know you've given me permission...and I know that we're just getting started...but...once we get further into it, I...probably won't be able to stop...", as he lowers his gaze, and I look at him-having a sense of respect, for him.

After a moment of silence, I reach up and caress his cheek. He looks back up at me, and I say, "Saito...it's okay...I...", I slowly inhale, and then exhale. "I trust you", I say, and he looks at me in silence for a bit...as if he was thinking, about something. "Then...may continue"? he asks, cautiously, and I nod.

**Saito**

I gently cup her cheek, and she looks up at me with those soulful pink tulip colored eyes of hers. I wasn't sure about this...as much as I wanted to take things further with her, I wasn't even sure whether she loved me back. I didn't want to make her go through something like this, and then regret it afterwards. I thought that she was going to say it at that time...but...does that fact that she trusts me, change things a little? I guess...there was only one way to find out. "Saito"? Louise's voice, suddenly snaps me out of my thoughts. She was looking up at me questioningly, and I smile at her. "What were you thinking about"? she asks, and I lean down and touch our noses together. "Nothing, love", I say, and she flushes.

Slowly, I bring my lips to hers and kiss her softly. She responds back, and we make the kiss passionate as we open up our mouths a bit further, to allow the kiss to deepen. Louise slowly runs her hand up my back, and then cups it around my neck. I respond by kissing her harder, and she lets out a little mewl against the kiss. I break it, and then go to her neck to place soft kisses and licks around it. She wraps her arms around me again, and then lets out a moan as I nip at her tender flesh softly, giving her a hickey and marking her as mine. I continue to nip, kiss, and lick her neck until she tangles her fingers in my hair, and pulls my face back to hers. I kiss her again softly, but quickly break it. She looks up at me and I tentatively flick out my tongue, and run it around her lips.

I feel her shudder, and she tightens her hold in my hair. Thinking that she was going to cast an explosion on me I quickly pull away, but to my surprise, she slowly opens up her mouth to me. I lower myself down towards her lips, and hesitantly slide my tongue into her mouth. Louise tenses up a bit as I stroke her tongue with mine, but she relaxes and surprises me again, by beginning to do the same back. We let our tongues play with each other-sliding them around one another, fondling them, before pressing our lips together, and getting locked in a kiss. Louise and I begin exchanging saliva through the kiss, and taste each other. After what seemed to be the longest make-out session ever, we finally break the kiss nearing air loss.

A long trail of saliva hung between our tongues as I took my tongue out of Louise's mouth, and dripped down our chins. Her face was flushed, and we were both breathing heavily. She immediately turns away when I make eye-contact with her, but then slowly turns to meet my gaze. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop"? I ask her. She looks at me for a moment, before frowning and saying, "This is your damn reward, you idiotic familiar! Use it to your advantage"! she yelps, and I look at her in shock. "I-I-If y-y-you d-d-don't m-m-make m-m-me f-f-feel g-g-good, I-I-I-I'll f-fire y-you", she growls whilst blushing, and I smile. "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we"? I ask her, playfully.

I reach up to her face, and then begin running a finger down it. I slide my finger down from her forehead, her cheek and to her lips. She clutches onto my arms, as I run my thumb over her lips, and then lean down and kiss, nuzzle, and lick her cheek softly. "Saito-", she moans in pleasure, and clutches tighter onto me. I move my lips from her cheek to her neck again, and run my lips and tongue all around it. Some of her hair was covering her neck, and I moved it out of the way to give her another, love-bite. She twitches, and continues to clutch onto me as I continue to pleasure her neck. I go back to her face, and then caress her cheek as I kiss the tip of her nose. I decided that now, was the time to take things to the next level. Slowly, I bring a hand down and begin running it down her chest.

She immediately gasps, and grabs onto my hands. "N-No", she says, as she flushes. "Relax, love", I tell her calmly, and then take my hand out of her grasp. "N-No, S-Saito, w-wait"! she yelps, but it quickly turns into a moan as I run my hands slowly over her breasts. She writhes underneath me, and tightly clutches onto me again. I don't open up her blouse though (as much as I wanted to), and continue to run my hands over her breasts, and she continues to clutch onto me-letting out little cries. "Y-You are so l-l-lucky that t-this i-i-is your r-r-r-reward y-you d-damn d-d-dog, o-o-otherwise I would have b-b-blown you up in l-less than a second"! she growls, through all of her little moans and sighs, and I smile to myself-thanking my lucky stars, for that.

Running a hand down her chest, I begin running it over her belly instead and she arches her back. "S-Saito, you-", she lets out a sigh, as I lean down and kiss her softly. While our lips were locked together I bring a hand down to her legs, and begin running it up over them, underneath her blouse. She lets out a gasp and breaks the kiss, pushing me away from her. "N-No, w-wait Saito", "Louise, please relax-I thought you trusted me", I say, as I look at her. "I-I do! It's just that-", she breaks off, and looks away. "This is all happening too fast and...I'm-", I turn her face back towards mine, and kiss her softly. After a moment she wraps her hands around my neck, and we make the kiss deeper. I open up my mouth and force hers open too, to allow the kiss to deepen. She surprises me (yet again), by pushing out her tongue, and sliding it into my mouth.

We get locked in a french kiss and I bring my hands up to caress her cheeks, as we begin exchanging saliva through the kiss. Louise and I continue to kiss softly and sweetly letting our tongue's play with each other, until we finally break it off for some air. We look at each other in silence as the boat continues to drift along the current, before I lean down and begin attacking her neck. She tilts her head back and loops her arms from underneath mine-clutching, onto my sweater. I place soft kisses, nips, and licks as she moans out, "Saito, Saito, Saito"! whilst letting out pleasurable, sighs. After marking her as mine again, I bring my face back to hers and look at her in the eyes. Slowly, I reach out and run a hand around the side of her face, as I smile at her. "I love you, Louise", I say, making her flush.

She gives me a tiny smile in return, and then turns away-embarrassed. Carefully, I bring a hand up and slowly undo the gold clasp on her uniform. She gasps and whirls around to face me, pushing me off of herself. I guess I had gone, a bit too fast. She sits up in the boat making it slosh in the water, as she scoots herself backwards-her hands crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry-you aren't comfortable enough for that yet, I'm so sorry-I went too, fast", I say, as I turn away. "N-No Saito, it's just that...", she says, and then trails off. I look at her in silence, and she squeezes her eyes shut. "I...they're not good enough for you...", she says, as she blushes furiously.

"What do you mean, love? I haven't...seen them yet...", I say. "I've seen the way you look at Kirche, Seista, Tiffania, and the Princess's breasts and, you're practically...drooling...", she whimpers, as she slowly looks at me-her eyes welled up with tears. "Since this is your reward, I'm ready and willing to let you see them, but...", she breaks off, as her tears begin to fall. "I'm just scared...that you'll leave, after you see them...because they're not big as you want them to-", she lets out a little yelp as I crawl over towards her on my knees, and place my lips softly against hers. "I'll never leave you, Louise...I love you too much...", I say as I wipe away her tears, causing her to stare up, at me. There was silence between us, until Louise looks away.

She had clasped her hands together and was clutching at her shirt, but then slowly, very slowly, removes them and then closes her eyes and tilts her head back...as if, willing me to take her. I pull her into my arms again and place a soft kiss on her neck, as I begin unbuttoning her shirt. She twitches against me, but doesn't stop me, so I continue to unbutton her shirt all the way. Wrapping my arms securely around her, I slowly begin to lower it down around her shoulders. She lets out a little whimper, and I kiss her cheek reassuringly. I continue to pull off her shirt until it hung loosely around her elbows, and smile at her flushed face. Her breasts had grown a bit, but they were still no match compared to the others-but they were fine by, me. She was wearing a white bra, which had a little pink bow in the middle. I lay her down in the boat again, and then get on top of her.

**Louise**

Saito reaches up and is about to touch my breasts, but I quickly grab his hands. "W-Wait-", I say. "What"? he asks. "D-Do it gently...", I say, in a small voice, and he nods. "I'll be very gentle", he says, and cups his hands around my breasts. I let out a little moan at the feelings of his hands on my chest, and he leans down and kisses me tenderly. I wrap my arms around his neck, but break it and let out a gasp as he gently squeezes my breasts. "Ah-", I yelp, but he slides his tongue into my mouth, and kisses me passionately. I melt into his embrace, as he lovingly and gently continues to massage and pleasure my breasts. He lowers himself down on top of me, and holds me securely against himself. I wrap my arms tightly around him, and press myself against him-wanting to make more contact against, ourselves.

He breaks the kiss and goes to my neck, placing soft kisses and licks all around it. "S-Saito-", I moan, and tangle my fingers in his hair as he pleasurably stimulates my breasts. Saito brings his lips back to mine, and slips his tongue in through my already open mouth. We happily play with each other's tongues getting locked in a furious tongue battle, exchanging saliva and licking and tasting one another. All the while, Saito continues to satisfy my breasts and send sensations of bliss and euphoria throughout my body, as he does so. We continue to kiss, and I feel my breasts begin to harden-it was a strange feeling, but I enjoyed it...I liked the way Saito's hands felt on them. Nearing air loss though, I reluctantly end up breaking the kiss.

Saito and I look at each other-both flushing and breathing heavily, until he leans down and presses his forehead against mine. "I love you...", he whispers, against my face. I wrap my arms around him as he lowers himself down on top of me again, his face pressed into my breasts. At this point in time, I begin to wonder whether or not I should confess to Saito. He's selflessly confessed his love to me numerous times, and I say nothing back to him. I wonder whether he's waiting for me to say it back to him...whether he wants to take things even further with me, but...is unsure as to whether he should. He lifts his face off of my chest, and I drift my gaze back towards his. "Louise...I want to take things further with you...is...that okay"? he asks, slowly. I find myself nodding, and say, "Yes. It's fine with me", _because it was what I really wanted...I really wanted Saito and I to become one...I really wanted us to bond as more than just master and familiar...I...I really loved him..._

Saito leans down and kisses me softly, but I gasp and break it as I feel him lift the bra off of my chest. "N-No-"! I yelp, and go to cover myself, but be grabs my wrists. "Please don't hide them from me", he says, almost begging. I look at him, my face the color of the ripest tomato, before allowing him to hold my wrists up on either sides of my head, against the floor of the boat. Saito presses his lips against mine again, before lowering his head towards my breasts. He places a kiss on one of them, before flicking his tongue out and stimulating my nipple. "Ah-"! I arch my back, and moan. "Saito"! I yelp, in pleasure as he wraps his lips around one nipple and sucks on it. I continue to moan, cry out, and writhe against him in ecstasy, as he gently and pleasurably chews, fondles, and nips at my already erect and rock solid nipples. _The sensations that were being sent throughout my body were amazing! I had no idea that Saito would be able to reduce me to this state, and make me feel like this, by just touching me!_

He finally lifts his head up off my breast, and smiles at my flushed face. "Wh-Why did you stop"?! I growl at him, angrily-at least I wanted to sound angry, my voice came out as a squeak because of the sheer pleasure that I was feeling. "My, my...someone's become horny", he says, with a little smirk. "Sh-Shut up-Ah"! I break off as he lowers his mouth towards my other breast, and begins fondling and pleasuring it in the same way. He uses his teeth and gently chews, pulls, and massages my nipple, before licking it with his tongue, and swirling it all around my breast. I clench my hands into fists, and let out a groan. Saito lets go of my hands and I immediately clutch onto his arms, as he uses both of his hands to pinch my nipples. "Ahh~Saito"! I yelp, and I see him smirk. He lowers his head down to my left breast and begins lightly licking and kissing it, while he continues to tease and pleasure my right nipple with his fingers.

Then he switches breasts and applies the same ministrations on my right breast, while he pinches and plays with my left nipple. All I could do was moan, cry out and groan in pleasure, as I clutch onto him. My breasts and nipples had grown as hard as a rock, but the way he pleasured them made me feel as if I was on cloud nine-I had never felt this way before...ever. Saito finally gives one slow lick, and nip to both of my breasts, before kissing them and bringing his lips back to mine. We kiss each other heavily, and french kiss passionately. I bring my hands up to caress Saito's cheeks, and he grabs them and intertwines his hands with mine. We kiss and make-out oblivious to whether anyone might be watching, exchanging saliva and causing it to run down our chins. After what seemed like hours, we finally break the kiss breathing heavily, and gaze at each other. "Louise...are you okay"? he asks, as he lets go of our hands and caresses my cheek, and I nod.

"I just...feel so weird...", I say, as I flush and look away. "You've never felt this way before"? he asks, as he leans down and nuzzles into my neck. "N-No...not really...", I say, and trail off. _The way that he had pleasured my breasts before...was a feeling unlike any other. They were still really hard and I wondered until how long they were going to stay that way, but at the same time...I didn't really mind. I could still feel his hands on me...his hands touching them...fondling them...pleasuring them...kissing them-_I break off with a jolt. _What the hell was I thinking?! _"Is it okay, for me to go on"? he asks suddenly, and I jump. He was looking at me with those dazzling blue eyes of his, and I feel my face heat up. I turn away, and then slowly nod. "Louise, if you want me to stop, just tell me", he says. "But, I don't want you to. And besides, do I have to remind you again for probably the third time, that this is your reward"?! I growl, as I turn around to face him.

Saito smiles, leans down and kisses me softly. "I know, I know...it's just that...if you start feeling that it's too much for you then let me know, okay"? he asks, and I nod. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel him unhook the bra strap. I close my eyes and shudder as his hands graze my waist, asnd he pulls away the bra and tosses it somewhere, in the boat. Saito leans down again captures my lips with his as he slides his tongue in to my mouth, and I wrap my arms around his neck. His right hand plays with my right breast, while his left hand is cupped around my cheek. I let out little moans and cries of pleasure as he begins his ministrations on my breasts again, and let the sensual feeling of his tongue against mine, carry me further into the depths of luxury and bliss. He breaks the kiss much too soon though, and goes to my neck where he begins softly nipping, kissing, and licking at it. I writhe against him, and arch my back as he continues to pull and play with my nipples, while at the same time, marking me as his.

His hands travel down again as he leaves his lips on my neck, and he begins running them up my legs again. I arch up against him in the boat, and he gently pushes me back down, as he brings his lips back to mine. He lifts up my skirt, and then lifts my right leg up as he runs a hand up, down, and around it. I break the kiss with a gasp as I feel his hand slide down from my thigh towards my private area, but he doesn't go any further. Saito brings his lips back to mine, and kisses me passionately as he resumes running his hand over my right leg. He applies the same movements on my left leg as well, making me moan against the kiss as I feel his fingers graze lightly, against the area between my legs. I wrap my arms tighter against him, wanting to feel more of his hands on my legs, but he breaks the kiss, and lifts himself up, much to my dismay. "Saito", I whine angrily, and he smiles at me.

**Saito**

"Patience, love", I say, with a smirk, and she flushes. I sit on my knees in the boat, and then run a hand down her kneecap, up her thigh, and then down again. She twitches and moans out my name, and I lean down and run my tongue all along her left leg, while running my other hand pleasurably over her right one. She writhes and arches her back as I lick, kiss, and rub her legs all the way towards her private area, but not going any further. As I go back up her legs, I had a sudden feeling of wanting to be inside her...we had come this far, so...why not? I guess the thing that was holding me back, was whether or not she loved me. It was bothering me, and it was a bit unfair too...my manhood was going crazy-Louise wasn't the only one that was turned on, right now. I wanted nothing more than to plunge inside of her and make love to her, but...what if she...

I shake my head, and then look up at Louise to see her eyes squeezed shut, and her face flushed. Leaning down I kiss her softly, and cup her cheeks. She instantly wraps her arms around me, and I break the kiss to look at her seriously. "Louise...i'm going to try something with you". I say, and she looks up at me with a mixture of worry and confusion, on her face. "May I"? I ask, slowly. "Wh-What are you going to do"? she asks, in worry. "Relax, you'll like it, I promise", I say, and she flushes even more. I realize that at this point I was probably sounding like a sex assailant taking on a defenseless girl, but...what choice did I have? This was the only way for me to know, whether she loved me back or not. I lift myself up off of her, and then sit on my knees-maintaining eye-contact with her. If she stopped me, than she probably didn't love me, but...if she doesn't... She looks back at me, and I slowly reach out, and touch her with two fingers through her underwear, between her legs.

"Ah-"! she yelps, and then immediately claps a hand over her mouth. I look at her in a bit of a shock and surprise-_she...didn't stop me...does that mean...does that mean that, she...she loves me back? _She looks at me with her hands clenched tightly over her mouth, and then frowns. Sitting up, she yelps, "What did you do that for"?! I was taken aback at her outburst, and ask her, "Did, you not like it"? and she immediately flushes. She looks away, and falls silent. I continue to look at her though...I had to know...I had to know whether I could go on. After what seemed like an eternity to me, she finally nods very slowly. "Then...may I continue"? I ask her, and she nods again. I go back to her area between her legs, before sliding two fingers down the front of her pantie. She lets out a yelp, and then immediately grabs onto my arms.

"S-Saito-"! she moans out my name, as I press my fingers a bit further into the fabric of her pantie, and writhes against me. "Louise, how does this feel"? I ask, her. "G-Good, so so so good"! she groans, as I slide my fingers even further, making her arch up against me. I gently lay her down in the boat again, before sliding my tongue into her mouth, and becoming locked in a kiss. We kiss slowly and sweetly with Louise letting out little moans and cries against the kiss as I fondle, rub, and stimulate her between her legs. She brings her hands up from around my back, to caress my cheeks, and I tangle my hand in her hair, while my other hand was still between her legs. She was getting wetter the more I stimulated and teased her between her legs, and she continued to moan, whimper, and let out little cries. My dick was also hardening, as I continued on.

She finally ends up breaking the kiss though, and I move my lips to her neck. Louise moans and groans as I carry out my ministrations on her between her legs, and she clutches at my hair. I continue to pleasure her through the pantie, before finally deciding that it was in the way. I lift myself off of her, and she looks at me-her beautiful pink eyes shining. Her face was flushed and I was wondering whether she could feel how wet she was...I was wondering whether she liked the feeling or not. "Are you okay"? I ask her, and she nods, silently. I kiss her quickly, before bringing my hands down towards her panties, and hooking my fingers around the waistband. She squeezes her eyes shut and tenses up, but doesn't resist so I begin pulling down her underwear, until I had gotten it all the way off and toss it away. Louise was completely naked now-well except for her shirt that still hung around her elbows and her magic academy skirt, but she looked absolutely wonderful.

If it wasn't for Kirche, Seista, Tiffania, and the Princess who were constantly there to obscure my vision from her, then I wouldn't have missed out on experiencing her riveting beauty. She was flushing, but she had reopened her eyes-and was looking away, in embarrassment. "Louise...you're beautiful..." I say, and she slowly turns around to face me. "R-Really"? she asks, her voice quavering. "Really", I say, and then lay myself down on top of her, and kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around me, and I caress her cheeks. Bringing one hand down, I run it down her cheek, her neck, breasts, belly, and then place it between her legs. She twitches just a bit, but doesn't push me away. Slowly, very slowly, I insert two fingers in through her two-folds, and press them up against her clit. She immediately gasps, and breaks the kiss-arching her back, in the process.

"S-Saito, ah-", she whimpers, as I gently begin fingering her clit. "How does this feel, love"? I ask her, as I insert another finger, making her yelp. "Great...it's...great..."! she moans, as I finger her. I lay down on top of her, and begin kissing her again. She tangles her fingers in my hair, as we kiss intensely. I break it though, and she breathes heavily as I go to her breasts and begin placing licks, kisses, and nips all over them, all the while continuing to finger her clit. She moans and writhes against me, and tugs on my hair in pleasure. I swirl my tongue around her left nipple, and then nip at it gently, making her cry out. Quickly, I resume licking it, and she resumes moaning, groaning, and writhing in pleasure. Louise was like a flood between her legs-she was really turned on, and I was as well. It would probably be only be a matter of minutes, before she comes.

I bring my lips back to hers, and she clutches at me again. We kiss each other heavily, and I continue to stimulate her between her legs, until she closes them tightly around my hand and moans out. "S-Saito, s-s-something's-ah-something's coming"! she yelps, as she breaks the kiss. "Just let it out, love", I say. "I-I can't-! I feel as if-as if-as if i'm going to pee"! she cries out, whilst blushing furiously and I chuckle. "You're not going to pee love, just let it out-it'll be fine, I promise", I say, reassuringly. "N-No, I-I'm-I'm-! I-AH-"! she yelps, as she tightens her hold on my hand, with her legs. I continue to finger her clit though, until her whole body goes stiff, and she twitches against me. "S-SAITOOOOOOO"! she yelps out, as she empties her liquids onto my hand. She clutches onto my arms as she shudders and writhes against me, before letting out a pleasurable sigh. She slowly lowers her legs, and I remove my hand-her juices glistening, on my fingers.

I get up off of her, and bring my hand up to my mouth to lick up all of her honey, and she looks at me in shock. "Wh-What are you doing?! Wh-What _was_ that just now"?! she asks, as she blushes. "That, Louise, is what happens when you're sexually turned on", I say, as I lick off her juices from my fingers. "Sexually..._turned on? _What the hell that does mean"? she asks, as she frowns. "It means, that your sex drive is high", I say, not knowing what else to say, and she flushes. She remains silent, and looks at me. _Why was she looking at me as if she had no idea what I was-oh my god...she had no idea, what I was talking about?! This is probably the most awkward situation I have ever been in...is she meaning to tell me...that...that she knows nothing? Nothing about...about sex? She probably does, but is just too shy. _I think back to the time when the love-potion incident took place. _Louise had taken my hand and placed it on her breast...she...she had wanted me to take her and make her mine at that time but, I couldn't bring myself to do it...not when she was in a state like that._

Letting out a sigh, I look at Louise's inquiring face. If she needed a refresher, than so be it-anything to get out of this awkward situation, and anything...to let me go further. "Okay...um...where do I start...", I trail off, and look at Louise. She had sat up and was looking at me silently, her face still flushed from her recent climax. "When...a man and a woman...love each other very very much...", I begin, and then trail off awkwardly, blushing. "They...they...sleep with each other...get together...become one with each other...they...have sex...", I say, and then look at Louise to see her giving me a look. "What-"? "You don't think I didn't know that, already"? she asks, as she arches an eyebrow. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open, and she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "What, did you think I fell from the sky or something? I know about sex, okay? I've walked in on mother and father doing it..much...too many times...much too many...", she says, and then gives an involuntary shudder.

I close my mouth and try not to imagine the Duke and Duchess De La Valliere having sex, and then watch as Louise slowly brings a hand down clenched into a fist, and clutches at her skirt. "Just...why...why...why did...my breasts become...so-so h-hard like that? And why am I so...why am I so...so-", "So...wet"? I ask her, with a smirk and she frowns at me, her face flushed. "Well...it happens when you're sexually aroused, like I said before", I say, as I reach out and run my thumb over her erect nipple, making her twitch and letting out a yelp. "Your breasts get hard...and they stick up, and your...vagina gets...wet...", I say, as I leave one hand on her breast, and reach out with my other hand and stick two fingers through her two-folds again, making her moan out my name. "Wow love, you're still so turned on...", I say, as I begin moving my fingers all around the inside of her two-folds, and tease her clit. "St-Stop-Saito"! she groans, as she grabs onto my arms.

"Wh-what about you? Does this type of stuff-Ah!- happen to you as well"? she asks, through all of her little whines, and cries she was making. "Well...um...yeah...", I say, as I continue my ministrations on her breasts. "There's...this thing called a penis that...hang's between my legs...", I say, and trail off-feeling it press up against the zipper of my jeans. "It...goes limp...when i'm not aroused-and...when I am, it...sticks up and...and...comes...to attention...", I say, awkwardly feeling it throb in my jeans, as listen to her moans, and groans of pleasure as I continue to finger and fondle her chest and between her legs. Her face was really red, and she squeaks out, "And...And...I can do...all those things that you were doing to me back there, too"? and I nod. "Can...I...touch your penis, as well"? she asks, flushing madly. The thought of Louise touching me there, made me jolt and I accidentally pull on her breast and press my fingers up a bit too hard against her clit.

She lets out a cry, and clutching onto me, comes with another scream into my hand. "Um...um...if you...want...", I say, awkwardly as I slowly remove my hand and lick up her juices. She was breathing heavily, and there was a moment of awkward silence between us. "Um...what does...a penis look like"? she asks, as she blushes. I flush and then say, "I uh...can show you if you want...", as I look away, from her gaze. I slowly look back at her to see her looking inquiringly at me, and I let out a sigh. "Okay, don't freak out...", I say, as I bring a hand to my jeans and unbutton it. "This may...come as a shock to you, since you've never seen anything like this in your life...", I continue, as I unzip my jeans, and begin pulling them off. Pulling of my jeans until they were around my knees, I feel my face heat up even more as I look at the bulge that was poking out, from my boxers. "Is...that...it"? she asks, as she reaches forward and wraps one of her soft hands, around it.

Letting out a yelp, I fall backwards into the boat making it slosh dangerously in the water, and she lets out a squeak as she falls on top of me. I was breathing heavily-the feeling of her hand around it made my body flare up like a firework's show-it felt...so good... "S-Saito"? she says my name, but I don't look at her. "Saito, look at me", she says, but still, I don't look at her. She frowns at me, and then pulls down the waistband of my boxers. "L-Louise, w-wait-"! I hiss out, but she pulls it down, and blinks in shock as she sees my penis spring up-free from its confines, of my boxers. She remains silent as she looks at it from every corner and angle, and then finally looks at me. "This, is a penis...i'm...aroused right now, that's why it's...pointing upwards...", I say, as I still don't meet her gaze. "I...made it come to attention"? she asks, in a bit of a shock, and I nod. "This, is also how sex occurs...this...goes inside you...", I say. "Inside me"?! she asks, as she jolts. "W-Well, if you...want kids...and...if you want me to...", I say, as I slowly look back at her.

There was another moment of awkward silence between us, until she finally says, "Saito...do you want kids"? whilst blushing furiously, and I look at her in shock. "Well...yeah I...I want to settle down someday with a wife and...have kids...", I say with my own blush, after a moment of silence. There was more silence between us, until she leans forward-pressing her chest against me, with a sexy smile on her face. "Well, until that day comes...how about I give you a bit of pleasure, like you did to me"? she asks. "Um-I-", I _really_ wasn't sure, about this. She takes me by surprise (yet again), as she presses her lips softly against mine. I close my eyes and relax into the kiss, but jump when I feel her hand wrap around my penis. Without breaking the kiss, she begins to stimulate the tip by running her thumb over it. I moan in the kiss, and she continues to rub her thumb harder over the head of it. She opens up her mouth, and slips her tongue into my mouth.

I eagerly play with her tongue as she begins stroking mine, and twitch when she runs a hand up underneath my sweater and undershirt. Louise pulls on my nipples, and massages my chest with her fingers. She continues to stimulate me between my legs, as she strokes and fondles my chest, while making-out heavily with me at the same time. Louise uses her delicate fingers to pinch, fondle and satisfy my nipples, making me let out moans, and sighs of pleasure. We finally break the kiss breathing heavily, but she moves her lips to my neck where she places soft kisses and licks all around it, and I twitch when she gently nips at my flesh-marking me, as hers. I wrap my arms tightly around her, and bring her lips back to mine. We get locked in a tongue battle-exchanging saliva and spit, causing it to roll down our chins. She continues to pleasure my chest with one hand, and my manhood with the other, and I could feel the pressure beginning to build inside me. She breaks the kiss though, and I frown at her.

"Why did you stop"? I ask her, and she smirks at me. Louise unzips my blue-and-white sweater, and I pull it off. Her hands tug on my white undershirt, and I pull that off too. "Saito...", she takes my hand, and then places it between her legs. She lets out an excited squeak, as I slip my fingers through her two-folds again, and begin fingering her clit. "Ah! S-Saito, more"! she yelps, surprising, shocking, and pleasing me at the same time. She lays herself down on top of me, and resumes her ministrations on my manhood. I moan, and wrap one arm tightly around her. She massages my chest, and nipples with her hand, before lowering her head down, and stimulating them with her tongue. I arch my back and groan out her name, and she wraps her lips around one nipple and sucks on it. Her hand holds my hand that was between her legs, and she pushes it in deeper. Louise flings her head back and lets out a pleasurable yelp, and I take the opportunity to slip some of my fingers, into her hole. "Ah-ah-Ah! Saito, Saito"! she moans, as I begin fingering and fondling her private areas.

She lowers her head down again, and begins placing soft kisses and licks all over my chest making me groan, shudder and twitch in ecstasy. She slowly lifts her head up, and begins rubbing her breasts against mine. I moan out loud, and then cup a hand around her neck, and pull her towards me-locking my lips, with hers. Louise and I continue to finger and fondle each other against the kiss, and we go at this for a whole minute, before the pressure reaches it peak, and we both come-screaming out each other's name's, as we cling tightly onto one another. I immediately lick up Louise's honey as it begins to drip down my fingers, and she slowly and tentatively licks off my juices from her hands. I watch her as she does so, and her face changes from uncertainty to a smile. "Um...did it..taste good"? I ask her, slowly. "Very sweet, actually", she says as she gets off of me, and sits on her knees. "Um...do I taste good? I notice that you...always...lick...whatever comes out of me, off of your fingers...", she says, whilst blushing.

I chuckle and say, "You taste wonderful, love", and she smiles. My manhood was still throbbing-it was embarrassingly pointing upwards, but I wasn't sure about doing the next part yet. I knew that we came this far but...it was really bothering me...the fact whether she loved me back or not, I needed to know. Louise was looking at my penis which had traces of cum still pouring out of it, and then up at me. "Hey, Saito...what's this...white stuff, that's coming out of your penis"? she asks, as she points at it and looks at me curiously. "Um...it's called, cum...", I say, awkwardly. "What's that"? she asks, innocently. _Oh my god she looked so sweet, cute and innocent right now-there was nothing more that I wanted, than to push inside of her and make her mine._ "Well, cum is when a guy gets sexually excited-when his penis get's erect-meaning hard-and is sexually aroused. It's a kind of whitish...creamy substance, and it comes out during ejaculation...which is what occurred just a few moments ago, when you...um...yeah...", I say, trailing off.

"Can...girls...cum too"? she asks, in that same innocent way, and I had to force myself from pushing her down into the boat, and thrusting myself into her. "Yeah, a girl can sometimes cum, if she has a vaginal orgasm...which...is what happened a few moments ago, as well...", I say, and then look away from her adorable face. There was tense and awkward silence between us again, and I slowly drift my gaze back towards Louise's to see her staring hard, at my penis. "Saito", she finally says, making me jolt. "Yes, love"? I ask her. She crawls towards me, and asks, "Is there anything else that I can do, to help with your arousal"? and I look at her in shock. I begin arguing with myself about what I could say to her, about whether we should stop right now, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Louise reaches out, and grasps my member in her hands again. We maintain eye-contact for a bit before she slowly begins lowering herself between my legs. _What was she-? Oh my god-Louise, no! Don't! If she takes it in her mouth, I won't be able to-!_

I let out a gasp, and throw my head back in pleasure-my hand clenched into a fist over my mouth, as Louise takes my penis, into her mouth.

**Louise**

Saito's penis took up the entire space in my mouth, and I held it there for a few seconds-wanting to adjust to the shape and size. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, his manhood looked so tempting that I...that I just had to get it in my mouth. Plus, he had given me so much pleasure already, and I wanted to return the favor. I could hear Saito moaning and groaning my name, and I slowly begin running my tongue all around his penis. He arches his back and writhes against me, and I tongue the slit on the head of his penis. He moans out loud at this treatment, and I feel his body rising and falling rapidly. Smirking to myself, I wrap a hand around his member, and begin sucking and licking his penis, as I keep a good hold on it. I guess whatever I was doing, was right-Saito was pleasurably groaning and saying my name under his breath, and I felt surprised, and happy at the same time. Surprised because I didn't know that I would be able to reduce Saito to this state, and happy because...because I was the reason that he was in this state, right now.

If I had managed to reduce him to a state like this, than I truly had won the battle for Saito's heart. _Move over you lustful cows,_ I think to myself with a smirk, as I continue to suck, lick and tongue, Saito's penis. "Louise...urgh...more...please...more...", he moans out, as he breathes heavily. I take his penis out of my mouth, and smile at him. "Of course, my heroic familiar", I coo, before lowering my head and licking and nipping at his testicles, making him moan and arch his back in the boat, in agonizing pleasure. I push a finger into Saito's hole, and he moans again. "Damn, Louise! Urgh-", Saito yelps, as he clenches his hands into fists. I smile at him, and put his penis back in my mouth. It was as hard as my breasts were, when Saito had begun fingering and fondling them...I wonder why? Shrugging that thought away, I go back to pleasing him and insert another finger into his hole.

Tonguing the slit harder and harder, and rolling my tongue around it even more, made Saito let out little gasps, moans and groans of pleasure. I insert yet another finger into his hole, and give another lick to his penis-bathing it in the saliva, of my tongue. "L-Louise, I-I'm g-going to c-cum"! he moans, as his entire body goes rigid, and he pushes himself deeper into my mouth. I didn't know what was going on, but I went still and let Saito empty himself into my mouth. After he had done so, I slowly open my mouth and take his penis out. My mouth was filled with his warm liquids, and immediately I began to swallow them-wanting more, of him. "L-Louise! N-No! I-don't drink that"! Saito yelps, but I had already finished swallowing his cum, and was licking his juices off of my face.

"How was that? Did I do the right thing"? I ask him with a small smirk, and he just looks at me-breathing heavily, his face flushed. "Yes", he finally squeaks out, and I smile, as I lay myself down on top of him. He wraps his arms around me and we lay there in silence, holding each other securely. "Louise...", Saito finally says, as he rests his chin, on top of my head. "Hm"? I say. "Is it okay...for me to go, on"? he asks, and I nod. "Of course", I say. "So...you're ready for the next part"? he asks. "Are...you ready...to have sex with me"? and I feel my heart rate, increase a little. I don't answer him, and remain silent. _We had come this far...there was no backing out now. I reminisce all the kisses that Saito and I had shared at the academy so far, before the events that had taken place in the boat and the moments that we had shared, while on the boat. He had provided me with so much pleasure...with so much love...with so much...want. The way he held me close every time he marked me as his...the way he wrapped his arms around me every time we shared a kiss...the way he told me that...he loved me...was enough for me, to allow Saito to take things further. _

_Because...Because...I really did love him...I love Saito...I love him... _"Louise"? Saito's voice, snaps me out of my thoughts. "Is everything okay-", "Saito, yes...I...I'm ready to have sex, with you...", I say, as I lift myself off of him, to look at him. Saito's mouth drops open, and he looks at me in shock. "Are you sure"? he asks, and I nod. "Yes. I'm ready to be with you Saito...I'm ready to become one with you", I say, as I back away from him in the boat, and then pull off my skirt as I lay down onto the floor of the boat. "Saito...", I caress his cheeks, as he stands on all fours, on top of me. "I love you", I say, with a smile, and his eyes widen. "Yes Saito, I _do_ love you...I really love you", I say, as my eyes well up with tears. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner...but the truth is, I love you! I love you so much! I-"! I break off, as he lowers his lips towards mine and kisses me softly. The tears begin to fall as we kiss each other passionately, until we break it to look at the other.

"Louise...you don't know how long I've been waiting for you, to say that...", he says, as he wipes away my tears. "I love you too Louise,...so much", he says, as he captures my lips with his again. "I love you too Saito, with all of my heart", I say, between the kisses that we exchange. Saito and I kiss tenderly and passionately, slipping our tongues into each other's mouths, and murmuring "I love you", in between, kisses. We continue to kiss and break off occasionally for air, until we become locked in a luscious kiss-our tongues acting of their own accord, and dancing with each other in our mouths. We finally end up breaking the kiss breathing heavily and he looks at me seriously, as he caresses my cheek. "Are you sure, you're ready for this"? he asks, and I nod. "Once we start, I won't be able to stop", he warns me. "Nor do I want you to", I say, confidently and reassuringly. _I was a bit nervous though...okay, I was really nervous...but it was Saito that I was doing it with. I'm sure that he would be very gentle, and help me get through it._

Saito maintains eye-contact with me, as he brings a hand down and slides his fingers inside my hole. I let out a pleasurable squeal at the feeling of his fingers inside me, and grab onto his arms. "I need to get you opened up down here", he says, as he smirks at my reaction. "O-Opened, u-up"? I ask, as I flush. "Yeah, because you're tight right now-if I put my penis in, it'll hurt...", he says, as he leans down and nuzzles his nose against my neck. "Mmm! Ah-b-but wh-why w-w-would it h-hurt m-me and n-n-not y-you"? I ask him, as he begins rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Well, women have a barrier that proves that they haven't had sex yet, or been with any other guy. Then I, will have to break it and-", he immediately stops, seeing the look i'm giving him. "I-I-I mean, i-i-if you w-want me to take your virginity away, then I-", "I do", I found myself saying. "I want you to be my first, Saito-ah"! I say confidently, and writhe against him. "R-Really"? he asks, in a voice almost like a whisper, and I nod, and smile.

He smiles back, as if reassured by what I had said, and presses his lips against mine again. He places his hand on my cheek as he caresses it, and I use my own hand to push in the one that he was fingering me with, deeper. I moan in the kiss, and Saito inserts his tongue to distract me. We lick, and kiss each other as Saito continues to finger and stimulate me, until I clutch tightly onto him, and let out a little mewl against the kiss as I come into his hand. He removes his hand and eagerly licks up my juices from his fingers, and then smiles at me as he pulls of his jeans, and his boxers. I quickly pull of my shirt that was still hanging off of me, and he lays himself down on top of me again. I feel his penis press up against my clit, and I moan and writhe against him.

**Saito**

"Louise...", I say, as I caress her cheek, and tilt her face upwards. "This is going to hurt...and you might be sore for a few days because you're going to be using muscles which you don't normally use...", I say, as I run my thumb over her lips. "I don't want to force you into doing something, you're not comfortable with", I say, and she looks at me with her rose colored eyes, sparkling. There was a hint of what looked like fear in them, and she tightens her hold around me. "I...I _am_ scared...", she says, as she looks away. "But-", "Louise, you can hold onto me, scratch me, kick me, punch me, or do whatever the hell you want to ease your feelings of fear...but I will never, let go of you", I say, seriously. "So you have absolutely nothing to worry about, I'll help you get through it-you're pretty experienced in it, already", I say with a tiny smirk, as I remember her blowjob that she had given me. "Plus, i'll be very gentle-", "Saito", Louise cuts me off, and pulls me down into a kiss.

"I'm ready...", she whispers against my face, as she places a hand on my cheek. I look at her for a moment, and she smiles and says, "I love you", and I kiss her again softly. While we were making-out, I position myself at her entrance, and push the head of my penis, into her. She lets out a tiny, "Ah"! and arches up against me, but I slowly push her back down. Instantly, she wraps her arms around me, and shudders. "Do you want me to take it out"? I ask her, gently. "N-No, just-just w-wait-", she says, as she presses herself tighter against me. There was silence between us for a few moments, before Louise looks up at me and says, "I'm okay Saito, you can go on", and I push the rest of it all the way inside her, and stop at her barrier. She twitches as she feels the head of my penis lightly touch her hymen, and we make eye-contact.

"Do it Saito, I want you to be my first...make me yours...", she says, and I nod. I lean down and claim her lips again, before pushing forward and breaking the barrier. She lets out a muffled scream through the kiss, and I feel her fingernails digging and scratching against my back. "I won't move unless you tell me to, Louise", I tell her reassuringly, as she lets out little cries, and whines. Since she had reached her climax only a few moments ago, Louise was still very sensitive between her legs. She had wrapped them tightly around me, and was clutching even tighter onto me. She continues to cling onto me for a few more moments, before she begins to move against me. Understanding that she was okay for me to continue, I slowly begin to thrust. Louise lets out a thrilled cry, and I begin pushing myself in and out of her. She lets out little squeaks, whimpers and moans as I rock her pleasantly on my manhood.

I wrap my arms securely around her and pull her closer up against my chest, making me push myself deeper into her, as I thrust. She lets out another pleasurable cry, and clutches tighter onto me. My grunts as I thrust into her, go in sync with the moans and cries that she was letting out, and I feel her adjust her position in my arms, so that my penis was pushed in, even deeper. _Wow, I'm guessing that she's really enjoying this._ I lean down and begin licking and tonguing her nipples again, and she writhes and arches her back in my arms. "S-Saito, m-more, Saito-more, please"! she cries out, as I gently chew and fondle her nipples, while continuing to thrust slowly in and out of her. Louise wraps her legs and arms tighter around me, and pushes me closer to herself. She moans out in pleasure, and then forces me to bring my lips to hers. Removing my mouth from her chest, I do as I'm wanted, and slide my tongue into her mouth.

She kisses me back eagerly and we happily let our tongue's play with each other, as we kiss. We exchange saliva and spit causing it to drool out of our mouths and run down our chins, and she lets out a frustrated whine when I break the kiss, and go to her neck. I place soft kisses and licks all around her neck as I continue to thrust gently into her, until she grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs to make my face, meet hers. "Dammit, can't you go any-ah-ah-ah f-f-faster y-y-you stupid d-d-dog"?! she yelps, and I smirk at her. "Looks like someone's enjoying themselves", I say coyly, as I speed up my movements, just a little. She lets out an excited shriek at my change of pace, and resumes letting out pleasurable moans and cries.

I bring my mouth back to her chest again, and begin playing with her breasts. She lets out a moan through all of the little cries and whines that she is letting out, and I ask her how she is feeling. "Great! Ah-Ah-AH! Please Saito, more"! she begs, and I comply. I bite down gently on her nipples and breasts making them erect and rock-solid, all the while continuing to thrust into her, and I feel myself get hard inside of her as well. I increase my pace a little bit more, and she lets out another happy cry. I pleasure her nipples a bit more, before going back to her lips and capturing them in a kiss. We slide our tongue's into each other's mouths as we continue to thrust into each other, and I feel myself hardening even more as I feel Louise writhing, and twitching in my arms. We get lost in the kiss, but I jolt a bit when I feel her walls clenching firmly around me, and I let out a groan. "S-S-Saito, I-I-I can f-f-f-feel it! S-S-S-Something's c-c-coming! I-I-I-I'm coming"! she yelps as she breaks the kiss, but I grab her lips again.

I had reached my peak too, but didn't want to cum inside her and get her pregnant. "S-Saito, I-I-I-"! she breaks the kiss, and lets out a pleasurable moan as she spills herself down my shaft, and I grunt and groan as I begin spilling myself inside her. I wanted to pull out, but she had her legs strapped tightly around me which made it, impossible. Louise moans as she feels me empty myself into her, and then goes still. There was a moment of silence where we just lay there...clutching tightly onto one another, until she finally drops her legs and goes limp in my arms. I slowly take myself out of her and lay down on top of her-my face laying against her, chest. We remain silent as we regain our lost breaths, still holding onto one another. I finally break the silence and look up at her, as I ask, "Louise...are you...okay..."? and she nods, her face flushed. "That...was...amazing...", she breathes out. "I've...never experienced something like that, in my entire life...".

"Did you like it"? I ask, as I caress her cheek, and she nods. "I loved it", she says, with a smile. "And, you", she adds, making me smile. I lean down and kiss her softly, and she runs her hands up my back, and then through my hair. We kiss for a few moments, holding each other close and feeling each other up, before she breaks it, breathing heavily. "Louise...are you up for, one more round"? I ask her, as I run a hand through her hair, and she nods and lets out an excited, "Yes"! as she sits up, making me laugh and position myself at her entrance again.

**Louise**

I jolt and let out a pleasurable sigh as I feel Saito slide his fingers into me again to see whether I needed to be opened up, but they slid in perfectly fine and he said that I was okay for him to slide himself into me. I was a bit disappointed because I loved the feeling of his fingers inside me...I loved the feeling of his manhood inside me...I loved everything that he did back there...

"Are you okay for me to put it in, love"? he asks, and I nod. "Yes, you can go ahead", I say, and he nods. He pushes the head of his penis in, before slowly pushing the rest of it inside. Saito wraps his arms around me again, and I do the same with mine. He begins to thrust, and I let out a happy shriek, as he begins to push himself in and out of me. I run my hands up and down Saito's back, and finger and fondle his nipples, as he slides his tongue into my mouth and continues to thrust into me. His moves were a lot faster and harder than they were before, and I was feeling pain inside of me. But weirdly enough...the pain was sore, but also...enjoyable. Mother had told me that it would hurt on the night that my husband and I (if I was to get married), consummate our love, but I had not known that it would be something like this. Experiencing this sort of thing with Saito, made me not want to get married to anyone else...it made me want to stay by his side...forever...and it made me want Saito, to stay by me forever, as well. He continues to thrust into me, and pretty soon the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Saito breaks the kiss, and lowers his mouth to my breasts again. I wrap my arms around him and hold him closer to me, pushing him deeper into me, as I tighten my hold on his back as well. I feel his penis slide deeper into me, and I moan out in ecstasy. He begins pleasuring and fondling my nipples again, and I writhe against him in his arms. He chews, massages and tugs on my breasts and nipples with his teeth, and I jolt at the sensations that are being sent throughout my body, from his actions that were taking place between my legs, and his ministrations on my chest. I move my hands up from his back and caress his cheeks as he brings his lips back to mine again, before I lower them and run them all over his sculpted chest. I trace his abs lightly with my fingers, before stroking and massaging his nipples and pulling and teasing them. He moans in the kiss and writhes against me, and I found myself smiling again. If I was able to reduce him to this state, than he and I truly were meant to be together.

Saito and I continue to kiss, while he thrusts into me until I feel myself clench tightly around him, and he lets out a groan. "S-Saito, I-I-I'm going to come"! I yelp out, as I break the kiss and clutch onto his arms. "Louise, I-I-I'm close-"! he moans, and we both pull each other into a kiss as we come, screaming out each other's names. "S-S-SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! "LOU-LOU-LOOOOOUUUUUIIIIISSSSEEEE"! Like last time, I wrap my legs tightly around him to prevent him from pulling out, and then drop them slowly, after the end of our climaxes. Saito lays down on top of me again in the cramped space of the boat, his breathing heavy against my chest. We hold each other close, and lay still-trying to catch our breaths. I slowly run a hand through his hair, and then look down at him to see that his eyes, were closed. Had he fallen asleep? "Saito"? I call his name, as I nudge him a little. He opens his eyes, and smiles at me. "Just resting, love", he says, making me smile. He gets up off of me, reaches up, and wraps his hand around the nape of my neck. He pulls my face down towards his, and says, "I love you", and I flush.

"I love you too", I say, making him smile. He pulls me into a kiss, and I melt into it. The kiss was long and sweet, but I was thinking about something else. I didn't know how long Saito and I were out in the boat for, and I didn't know whether anyone had seen us having sex. I would have loved to lay there in his arms, making-out with him forever, but the boat would probably be pushing up onto shore soon-onto the grounds of the magic academy, and I couldn't risk anyone seeing Saito and I like this. I push him away, and then slide myself up from underneath him. He looks in confusion at me, as I quickly begin to pull on my clothes. "What's wrong"? he asks, as I toss him his sweater. "Saito, I don't know how long we've been here for...and I don't know whether anyone saw us...I think we should get our act together, before the boat reaches shore...", I say, as I begin buttoning up my magic academy shirt.

Saito's eye's widen, and he says, "Good point", as he pulls on his white undershirt, and than his sweater. Minutes later, Saito and I were both dressed, and were both sitting a distance away from each other in the boat. I didn't like the distance between us, and I could tell that he didn't either, but I didn't want to take any chances. I was really afraid as to whether someone had seen us, and I really hoped to the Founder, that my parents or anyone else from the academy hadn't seen. There was silence between us, until Saito breaks it. "Hey uh...are you okay, with me cumming inside you"? he asks, his cheeks turning pink slightly. I don't answer right away, but I knew that I had done the wrong thing, by letting Saito come inside me. I didn't know whether I would become pregnant, what would happen then? But then again, Saito and I had grown so close in the hours that we had spent together in the boat that...I didn't really mind. "I'm fine with it", I say, as I give him a smile, and see him relax. He smiles back, and the silence resumes again as the boat drifts back to shore, along the waters.

My eyes widen, and I let out a tiny gasp seeing Eleanor, my parents, and some of the Valliere guards and knights standing there. My heart begins to pound in my chest, and I start to sweat. _Had...had they seen what Saito and I had done?_ I exchange a worried look with Saito to see that he also looked troubled, and saw that his hand was ready to wrap around Derf's handle. I had forgotten that he was there...he had been so quiet. The boat pushes up against the shore, and for a moment, Saito and I sat there...staying still and silent, barely breathing. My parents, Eleanor, and the guards and knights all stare silently back at us, until my mother finally breaks it. "Louise...", she says, and I manage to squeak out a, "Yes"? "Your classes are starting soon...you better get a move on", she says, and I nod-trying not to let the relief, show on my face. "Yes, thank you mother", I say, and then step out of the boat. I was so wobbly because I was sitting in the boat for a long time, plus I couldn't walk properly-Saito's juices were dribbling down my legs, and I shudder at the sensation.

My parents and sister stare curiously at me as I walk like a penguin away from the boat, and then nearly fall. I'm quickly caught by Saito, and we both exchange glances, before looking over at my parents. They were staring at us, but this time they had little frowns on their faces-as if they knew that something was up. Worry begins to go through me, and Saito's hand reassuringly grasps my shoulder. "Let's get you to the carriage, Louise", he says, and I nod-trying to keep myself from flushing. We walk slowly and silently away from my parents, Eleanor and the guards, until clasping hands, and running towards the carriage-once noticing, that we were out of ear-shot and distance from them. I wasn't able to run properly, and apparently, Saito found it pretty funny. I threatened him by showing him my wand, and he quickly sweeps me up into his arms, saying that he would carry me towards the carriage, that Cattelya had sent for us to take us back to the academy. Saito walks towards the carriage with me in his arms, and my heart lifts when I see it-wanting to spend some time with Saito in the back, but it drops seeing Seista holding the reins.

"Hi Saito! Hello, Ms. Valliere"! Seista says cheerily, as she waves from the carriage. "Hey Seista", Saito says, as he helps me up into the back of the carriage. I wanted Saito to sit beside me, but to my sadness and frustration, he goes and sits beside that lustful maid. _What the hell?! So was all that talk about telling me that he loves me all a lie? No...it wasn't...because he really did love me. If he didn't, then we wouldn't have done all those things back there._ I sat back, and crossed my arms over my chest, and placed one leg over the other, as a smug smile came over my face. I notice that Seista was tempting Saito with her pineapple shaped breasts, but I didn't even mind. Okay, I minded just a little, but-I shiver slightly as I feel Saito's arms all over my body, and smile at him from my seat in the carriage. I loved him too much, to care.

We finally arrive at the magic academy, and Saito helps me out. "Thanks Seista, see you later"! he calls, as Seista waves, and goes to park the carriage somewhere. Saito wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer against himself, and we walk up the academy steps together. I was worried that people would see, but thankfully they didn't notice, and minded their own business. I was secretly glad though that he was holding onto me, otherwise I would still be walking like a penguin. Once we were out of view from the students of the academy, Saito and I intertwined our hands and walked up the stairs to the floor of my dorm room. The hallway was empty, which meant that no one was around. "I really thought that we were going to get caught, back there...", Saito says. "You and me, both...otherwise we would be in deep shit...", I say, and he chuckles. I lean closer against him as we walk, and he links our arms together. We reach the door to our room, and I open it. Saito and I walk inside, and he shuts the door and locks it behind us. I was about to switch on the lights, but I let out a gasp, as he grabs me and pushes me up against the wall-my back, pressed up against his chest.

**Saito**

Louise lays her head back onto my shoulder, as I press her up against the wall. I nuzzle her cheek and neck, and she lets out a soft sigh. We lace our fingers together through the spaces between them, and I nuzzle her cheek with my nose. Louise clasps our laced hands tighter, and and writhes against me as I softly continue to nuzzle her cheek, and neck. Using my other hand, I run the back of it slowly down her back, and she lets out a pleasurable, "Saito", as she sighs. "Louise", I murmur her name, as I place soft kisses on her cheek and neck, making her let out tiny cries. We clasp our hands tighter, and she twitches as I mark her neck again. I wrap one arm around her and quickly begin undoing her shirt buttons, and she lets out an excited yelp.

Nuzzling against her harder, I slip my hand up her shirt and run it around her waist. I press my erection up against her, and she lets out a moan. Kissing her cheek and neck, I begin running a hand slowly up her thigh, while keeping my other hand tightly intertwined with hers. She brings a hand down and clasps it around the one that I was running over her thigh, and then places it between her legs. I push my fingers into her through her skirt, and she lets out a squeak. I whirl Louise around, and then press my lips hard against hers. She responds back eagerly, and we make the kiss more intense and passionate, as we insert our tongue's into each other's mouths. I cup her face as we make-out, and she wraps her arms tightly around me. Without breaking the kiss, I begin pulling of her shirt-forcing Louise to let go of me, and making her let out a frustrated whine. I smirk against the kiss, and then unbutton the button on her skirt. She pulls it down as well while still pressing her lips against mine, and was now clad in only her white bra and panties set.

We finally break the kiss to take in some air, and Louise unzips my sweater. I pull it off, and go to her neck again. She wraps her arms around my neck, and moans as I begin groping her ass. Taking her leg, I wrap it around my waist and then lift her up, making her wrap her other leg around my waist as well. We walk into the room holding tightly onto one another, until I push her up against the wall again where I mark her as mine over and over, before claiming her lips. We kiss softly yet intensely, and let our tongue's do whatever they pleased. I walk with Louise while still kissing towards the bed, and then sit her down on it. This movement had caused us to break the kiss, and we were both breathing heavily. I kiss her again softly and cup her cheek, before drawing myself away from her, and run a finger down her cheek and chin making her close her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. I raise myself up to full height, and pull off my white undershirt.

She smiles at me as I toss my shirt aside, and then reach down and run a hand down her leg, towards her panties. She immediately pushes me away as she continues to smile, by placing her foot on my stomach, and holding me away. "Easy there, tiger-I want to clean myself up first", she says. I immediately begin attacking her leg-placing soft kisses, nips, and licks all around it, making her giggle. "That tickles"! she squeaks out. "Planning on taking a shower? Mind if I join you"? I ask with a smirk, and she flushes. She looks away, but then brings her gaze back to mine, and shakes her head 'no'. "I don't mind", she says, with a smile. I lean down and kiss her again softly, before picking her up in my arms, and carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom. I set Louise down in the bathroom, and we pull off our clothes. She flushes and immediately covers herself as she notices me drinking in the sight of her naked body, and I smile. "You're really beautiful, Louise", I say, as I walk towards her, and kiss her cheek.

She gives me a tiny smile in return, and we clasp hands as we step into the shower stall. I turn on the shower, and we pull each other into a kiss. We stand there under the shower spray, kissing each other, and letting our tongue's play together, until we finally break it off. We look at each other breathing heavily, and then Louise looks away, flushing again. "You said that you wanted to clean yourself up...want me to help"? I ask tenderly, as I turn her face around with my finger, to look at me. "I-ahm...sure", she says, as she smiles. I smile back and kiss her softly, and then grab the bar of soap. Louise walks towards the side of the shower stall, and presses her hands up against it, letting the water spray down on her. I later the soap in between my hands, before setting the bar aside and walking towards her. I begin rubbing the foam from the soap over her ass, and she moans at the feeling.

I wrap one arm around her waist and hold her close, as I coat her behind in soap. Bringing my other hand around, I do the same thing between her legs and she writhes against me. I lower my hand that was wrapped around her waist, and apply the same ministrations. She groans at the sensations that are being sent throughout her body, and twitches and writhes against me. "S-Saito, t-that feels...so-so-ah"! she lets out a pleasurable squeak, as I slide my fingers through her two folds, and begin fingering and fondling her clit. "S-Saito-"! she moans, as she brings a hand down, and pushes my fingers in further. She holds my hand in place as I continue to stimulate her between her legs, all the while letting out little cries, whines, groans and moans of pleasure. "I love you Louise...I really love you", I say, as I kiss the back of her head, her neck, and cheek. "AH! I-I-I l-l-love y-you too, Saito! I love you"! she cries out, and then lets out a loud moan, as she comes-spilling herself fully, into my hands.

My manhood had begun to harden at the sounds of Louise's pleasurable moans and groans, and I ended up spilling myself just a little as well. Louise and I both breathe heavily as we recover from our climaxes, before I remove my hands to lick up her juices. Louise turns around and then pushes me up against the shower stall, holding my hands on either sides of my head. "My turn now", she says, sexily into my ear, and I smile-getting all the more aroused, and eager as to what she was going to do. Louise grabs the bar of soap, and lathers her fingers in it, before wrapping her arms around me, and rubbing the soap all over my chest. She fingers and fondles my nipples as she does so, and I let out a pleasurable yelp and moan, and sigh her name in pleasure. Louise runs her hands all over my body, and begins placing hickeys all over my neck. I twitch and writhe against her, wanting her to continue with her enjoyable moves.

I tilt my head back and moan in pleasure as I feel my penis getting harder and harder by the minute, and Louise turns my face towards hers. She kisses me lightly on the lips, and I try to kiss her back, but she pulls away. She moves herself in front of me, and wraps her arms around me, and I capture her lips with mine. I tangle my fingers into her wet hair, and kiss her heavily as the shower water sprays down on us. Louise begins running her hands up and down my back, and I begin doing the same back. I run my hands down to her ass, and grope and squeeze it, making her moan out and squeal out my name in sensual pleasure. I grab her by the arms, and push her up against the shower stall as I mark her neck yet again, and she kisses me softly one last time, before going to my nipples, and licking, nipping, fondling, pinching, and pulling on them, with her teeth, and her fingers. All I could do was moan, groan, twitch, and shudder in ecstasy, as she sends pleasing sensations throughout my body.

She kneels down in the shower running her tongue down my chest, until her tiny hands grasp my erect member, and she puts it into her mouth. I throw my head back, and let out a loud groan as I feel myself slide into her mouth. Louise rolls her tongue all along my penis, and begins tonguing the slit. She brings her hand to my testicles, and gently begins fingering, fondling, and pulling on them with her fingers, as she begins to pump on my manhood. After tonguing it for a while, she takes it out of her mouth and begins placing soft kisses and licks all around it, before nipping and biting at my testicles. She places licks on them as well, making me moan out at the feeling of sensual pleasure, radiating from that area. Louise places my penis back into her mouth again, and her hands tug, pull, and play with my testicles. She pushes my dick deeper into her mouth, and I twitch and groan as I feel her squeeze my shaft. She continues her pleasurable and gratifying movements on my manhood, until the pressure reaches it's peak, and I yell out Louise's name, as I come inside her mouth.

She goes still as I empty myself, and then slowly takes my penis out of her mouth, and begins to swallow my juices. I lean against the shower stall breathing heavily, and watch as she wipes off my juices that had splashed onto her face with her fingers, and then licks them off. She stands up, and I pull her into a kiss-our tongues colliding with each other, as our lips lock together. We exchange saliva and spit eagerly, licking and tasting one another, before finally breaking it off for some much needed air. We stand in silence in each other's arms with the shower spraying down on us, until Louise takes herself out of my grasp, and presses herself up against the shower stall. She turns around and places her hands on the wall of the shower, before turning around to face me and saying, "Saito...I want you inside me...", and I nod. "As you wish, master", I say, and then position myself at her entrance. She screeches happily as I slide my fingers into her to get her opened up, but they slid in all the way so she was good to go. I take my fingers out, and then place my manhood at her entrance.

"S-Saito, Saito, Saito, Saito, Saito-AH"! she yelps out in pleasure, as I shove myself into her. I thrust harder and faster than before into her, and she lets out tiny shrieks, moans, and cries of joy. I lay myself against her, and intertwine our hands against the shower stall. Louise and I thrust against each other, sending feelings of sensational bliss and ecstasy through out our bodies, and we could only grunt, groan, moan, and yelp in pleasure. "S-Saito, more! Saito, more! MORE"! she whines out, and I pick up the pace. I was thrusting harder and harder into her, pushing myself deeper into her. Louise clutches tightly onto our hands, and writhes against me. I let go of one of her hands, and bring it down to rub her clit. She lets out an excited yelp, and her hand holds mine in place. I continue to stimulate her, while at the same time continuing to thrust into her, and she continues to let out little moans, and cries of pleasure. Her hands pushes mine in deeper, and she thrusts herself harder against me. We sensually thrust against each other, until I feel her clench tightly around me, and she convulses above me.

"S-Saito, I-I'm coming"! she cries out. I had reached my peak as well, and was about to let myself go any moment now. "Let's...come...together!" I grunt out, and we both scream out each other's names, as we empty ourselves. I shoot my seed into her, and Louise writhes and arches her back against me as she spills herself down my shaft. We stay still and silent for a few moments, letting the shower water spray down on us, until I take myself out of Louise-both of us, breathing heavily. I walk away from her, and then put a hand out to steady myself at the other end of the shower stall. _She was going to become pregnant...I know she had told me that it didn't matter whether I came inside her or not, but...what would happen now? What if she got pregnant? What would happen then? Her parents would kill me, and who knows what they would do to Louise. This was a bad idea from the start...Louise and I should have never taken things further..._

I jump as Louise loops her arms from underneath mine, and lays her head against my back. "Saito...what's wrong"? she asks. "Nothing...", I say, as I put a hand on hers. "Saito", she says, her voice having a warning tone, to it. "It's really nothing, Louise", I say, as reassuringly as I could. "Saito", she removes her arms, and turns me around to face her. "What happened"? she asks, in worry. I look away, and then look back at her. "You're going to become pregnant...you're going to have my child...", I say, with fear lacing my voice, and she just continues to stare at me. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...we never should have done this, this is all my fault", I say, as I turn away from her, again. Louise turns my face around to look her in the eyes though, and she stands up on her tip toes to kiss me softly on the lips. I kiss her back, but I look at her in confusion as we break it. _What was that for?_ "Saito, yes...I know that...I might become pregnant in the near future...", she says, as she caresses my cheek. "But the truth is...I don't care...", she says, and I look at her in shock.

"But-", "Yes, I know my parents will be really pissed off, but...Saito...you and I have grown so close, from the moments that we spent together in the boat, and the time that we are spending together now", Louise says, as she strokes, my cheek. "And there's nothing more that I want...then to spend my whole life, with you". I look at her, and she gives me a reassuring smile. "I love you", she says. I continue to stare at her, and then finally wrap her into a hug. "I love you, too", I mumble, against her hair. "I can do anything for you", We say at the same time, and hold each other close. Louise and I hug for a few moments before we break it, and she smiles at me. "Up for one more, go"? she asks, and I nod, with a smile. Louise lets go of me, and then presses herself up against the shower stall, and spreads her legs-standing, on her tiptoes. I position myself at her entrance, and slowly push the head of my penis into her. She moans and then lowers herself down on to it, until I was pushed in to her all the way. She stands there breathing heavily for a few seconds, before she nods and says, "Go ahead", and I nod.

I thrust into her, and she shrieks happily. Louise's legs are lifted off the floor as I thrust into her, and she wraps them tightly around me. I thrust harder and faster into her, and she clutches at my hair and cries out, "More! More! Saito! More, _please"! _literally begging me, to increase my speed. I do as I am told, and use every ounce of strength that I had left in my legs to pump harder and harder into her, making her let out pleasurable cries, and whines. While I thrust into her, she cups her face and then leans down to press her lips against mine, and I slide my tongue into her mouth. We make-out heavily while thrusting against each other, until I break the kiss and lower my face towards her breasts. She squeaks and squeals happily and clutches at my hair again, as I run my tongue all over her chest, and then nip, kiss, and lick her erect, and solid nipples. I gently pull and massage her nipples with my teeth, and she tilts her head back up against the shower stall-letting out a loud moan. Deciding that I had pleasured her chest enough, I go back to her lips. She happily kisses me back, breathing heavily and then moves her hands to my chest.

I moan through the kiss as she begins fingering, fondling, and massaging my nipples with her magical fingers, and feel myself harden inside of her. She strokes my chest, and runs her thumbs over my nipples, as we kiss and make-out. I finally break the kiss though, and go back to her neck where I mark her as mine again, and she wraps her arms around me. "Saito, more! I love you! Love you"! she moans out, as she is rocked blissfully up and down on my manhood. "I love you too, Louise", I say, as I mark her as mine, and then go back to her lips. My hands were on her ass-groping, and squeezing them all the while we thrust into each other, and I bring one hand up to finger her clit. She moans out loud, and then clutches tightly onto my arms as I slide a finger in through her two-folds. I could feel Louise's juices spilling themselves down my member, but I wanted to see the pleasure on her face a bit more, before I came into her. I begin fingering her clit, and I feel her fingernails dig into my flesh. "S-Saito! Saito! I'm-I'm-I'M COMING"! she yells out, and then spills herself fully down my member.

Unfortunately I had reached my peak as well, and I sent my seed into her again, moaning her name out loud. We cling onto each other-writhing and shuddering from our climaxes, until we let go of each other to catch our breaths. I take myself out of her slowly, and she removes her legs and stands herself up in the showers stall. We were silent until she lets out a giggle. "I came in here to get cleaned up, but I just ended up becoming yours again", she says, and I tilt her face up, to look at mine. "Do you regret it"? I ask her, softly, and she shakes her head no. "Not one bit", she says, her eyes shining. I kiss her passionately, and she wraps her arms around my neck. We stand there under the shower spray in each other's arms, before letting go of each other and cleaning ourselves up for real, this time.

**Louise**

Saito turns off the shower, and then turns to me and picks me up into his arms. We maintain eye-contact as we walk out of the bathroom, and into my room. Saito lays me down on the bed, before getting on top of me and kissing my forehead softly. He lays himself down on top of me, and I grab onto his arms, as he caresses my cheek. He leaves his hand on my cheek, but lowers his face and places soft but firm kisses on my breasts, making me arch my back and moan out his name in pleasure. Saito brings his hand down from my cheek-sliding it down my face, and running a finger over my lips, sliding his hand down my neck, and then over by breasts. He lowers himself down further, and begins nuzzling my belly with his nose. I twitch, and then tangle my fingers into his hair. He continues to run his nose all over my belly making me moan and writhe against him in pleasure, whilst clutching, at the sheets.

Saito begins placing kisses over my stomach, and I arch my back when I feel a flick of his tongue. He swirls it all around my belly, and traces the outline of my navel, before bringing his lips back to mine and kissing me passionately. I melt into his embrace, but frown at him when he breaks it too quickly. "Love, you're still so wet", he says, as he slides his fingers into my two-folds, making me moan again, and clutch at the sheets. Breathing heavily, I look at him as he leans down and touches our noses together. "Up for the final round"? he asks, with a smirk, and I nod, eagerly. Saito smiles before kissing me softly, and then pulling me up into a sitting position. He slides his fingers into me to get me opened up, before bringing me down to sit on his prodding penis, on the bed. Saito thrusts into me in our sitting position, and I tilt my head back and let out a pleasurable moan. He wraps his arms around me as he buries his face into my chest, and begins nipping at my stomach again, making me arch up against him and groan.

Saito rests his head in my breasts as we thrust against each other, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He feels me up to the max, taking in all of my curves and sensually massaging my body. I writhe and twitch against him-crying out his name repeatedly, as he begins placing hickeys on my chest. Saito lowers himself backwards onto the bed, so that I am on top of him, and he is still inside me. He continues to thrust into me, and I let out tiny cries as I clutch tighter, and tighter onto him. Saito goes to my neck and begins placing hickeys there as well, and I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him closer to me. He brings us back to a sitting position where we thrust up and down against each other, both of us grunting and groaning as we go on a ride of ecstasy. Saito wraps his arms tightly around me, and I clutch onto him, as we continue to thrust. He brings his face back to my breasts where he nuzzles himself deeply into them, making me moan out and sigh his name in pleasure. He continues to do so, making me clutch at his hair, until he brings his lips to mine and tangles his fingers into my hair.

We kiss each other deeply and passionately before breaking it, and screaming out each other's names as we reach our orgasms. Saito spills himself fully into me, before letting out a sigh and laying back against the pillows. I grab onto his arms as I continue to spill myself down his member, before laying myself down on top of him. I cup his cheeks, and press my lips against his and he eagerly responds back. We kiss softly and sweetly, inserting our tongues and letting them play with each other. I break the kiss to take in some air, but he cups his hand around the nape of my neck, and pulls me down for a kiss again. I obey and kiss him back heavily, and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. We kiss for a while before finally breaking it and laying side-by-side on the bed with our hands intertwined, trying to catch our breaths. Saito had taken himself out of me, and we were both laying there in silence. "Louise...are you sure, you don't regret this"? Saito asks me, finally breaking the silence.

I turn over on the bed, and look at him as I say, "I'm sure...I just regret the fact that...", I trail off, and see him look at me in worry. "The fact that, we didn't do this sooner...", I say with a smile, and he seems to relax. I reach out and run a finger down his chest, and he pulls me into his arms. I lay my head down on his chest as he wraps his arms around me, and intertwines our hands. There is another moment of silence as we look down at our intertwined hands, until he asks, "What's going to happen now, Louise"? "I don't know, Saito", I say truthfully. "I'm glad though, that I got to experience something like this with you, and not someone else...my parents are pressuring me to get married...", "What if they find out? What are we going to do"? he asks, hopelessly. "I don't want to lose you, after just getting into a more serious relationship, with you..." "I know", I say, as my eyes well up. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what happens...because no one can tell, what the future holds, Saito...", I add, and he sighs.

There was another moment of silence, until Saito places a firm kiss on my head and says, "I love you", and I lift myself up, and kiss his cheek. "I love you too", I say, and he gives me a smile. I reach out and pull the covers over ourselves before snuggling closer against him, and he closes his eyes. I honestly didn't know what would happen now. Saito had taken away my innocence, and we had done such a thing like this...and that too, before marriage. I didn't know what my parents would do if they found out, and I didn't know what the rest of Halkeginia would do, as well. Falling in love with a commoner, and that too a commoner familiar, is wrong and is forbidden-especially for a noble like me, but the truth is...I didn't really care. I didn't care if anyone objected to our relationship...I didn't care whether I would be disgraced...all that mattered, was that Saito and I were together.

There was still fear in my heart though...I couldn't stop thinking about what _would_ happen, if my parents were to find out. What would happen to our relationship? I had a million more questions fly through my head, and didn't have the answers to any of them. I look up to see Saito sleeping peacefully on the pillows, and I cuddle up closer against him. I tried to sleep, but couldn't-terrifying thoughts about what my parents would do kept running through my mind, and I shivered slightly, causing Saito to twitch. "Is everything okay"? he asks, sleepily. "Fine...go back to sleep", I say, without looking at him. He sits up in bed, making me lift myself off of him, and then turns my face around to look at him. "What's wrong"? he asks, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall. "It's nothing-", I say, turning away from him, but he wraps his arms around me, and turns my face to look at him again. "Tell me, please", he says, almost begging. "I...I'm...scared...I don't know what's going to happen. No matter how much I reassure myself, I-"! I break off, as he pulls me into a hug.

I sob into his chest, and he comfortingly rubs my back. "Louise, it's okay. Whatever is coming, will come. We'll take on what fate has in store for us next, together. I'll always be, by your side", he says, reassuringly. I look up at him, and he wipes at my face. "I love you so much, Louise Valliere", he says, making me flush. "I love you too, Saito Hiraga...I thank the Founder for you", "I thank God for you, as well-and I will, until the day we die", he says, and kisses me softly. More tears fell at what he had just said, but he wipes them away. I felt a lot more reassured now. Saito wraps his arms tighter around me, and I fall asleep in his embrace. I let the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep, and smile to myself as I feel it race when I lay my hand on his chest.

I was now officially Saito's, and Saito's only. What had happened a few hours ago-from the boat, to the shower, to the bed, was something that I never imagined doing with my familiar, or at least my future-husband. But what I just did, with the only man that I have ever truly loved, was the best thing that I've probably ever done. I gave myself away to my familiar, and most probably, my future husband-and there was nothing else, that I ever wanted. I really didn't know what the future had in store for us, but I knew that with Saito by my side-we would be able to take on anything, that life threw at us.

I snuggle closer against him in his embrace before sleeping contently, in my beloved Saito's arms.


End file.
